


Plus One

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You got a invitation to your older brother's wedding but what your brother and your family didn't know was that your girlfriend Scarlett was going to be your plus one.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

When your parents found out that you were going to bring a plus one to your older brothers wedding they were excited. They had no idea who it was going to be but your parents and older brother couldn’t wait meet your plus one.

Your family had no idea that you’ve been dating Scarlett for a little over a year. You had met Scarlett when you joined the Avengers cast and since the first day the two of you became close. After six months you finally got the courage to ask her out on a date and you two have been dating ever since.

You and Scarlett both wanted to keep your relationship a secret from the public for the time being. The only ones who knew about your relationship were your castmates.

When you got the wedding invitation you were originally going to say you were going alone but Scarlett walked into the room, she walked over and wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. She rest her chin on your shoulder before placing a loving kiss on your neck.

“What are you looking at baby?” Scarlett asked after she placed another kiss on your neck.

“A wedding invitation.” You leaned into your girlfriend’s embrace. “My older brother is getting married.”

Scarlett looked at the invitation, and idea came to her mind. “I can go with you to the wedding if you want.”

Your eyes widened, you turned around in her arms. “Are you sure babe?”

“I’m sure (Y/N).” She blushed and bit her lip. “I’ve actually been meaning to tell you that I want to meet your family.”

You couldn’t stop from smiling. You set the invitation to the side and wrapped your arms around Scarlett’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Scarlett pulled you closer as she smiled into the kiss.

**xxxxx**

You and Scarlett were getting ready to go to the rehearsal dinner. You glanced over at your girlfriend, the dress she wore fit her perfectly, you couldn’t help but admire her.

Scarlett turned around and saw you looking at her, she smirked. “See something you like babe?”

You blinked, cheeks heating up. “You know I do.”

She walked over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck, your hands went to her hips. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Scarlett leaned in, kissing you.

“You’re the gorgeous one.” You gave her another kiss. 

When you pulled away from the kiss you looked over and saw the time. “We should go or we’ll be late.” Scarlett nods, the two of you walked out of the hotel room hand in hand.

Now you and Scarlett were standing outside of where the rehearsal dinner was being held. Scarlett reached over, taking your hand in hers again. She linked her fingers with yours. 

You took a deep breath. “You ready love?” You looked over at your girlfriend.

“Ready.” She smiled before giving you a quick kiss.

As soon as you and Scarlett walked in everyone was looking at the two of you with shocked looks on their faces but before anyone could say anything you heard little feet running towards you.

“Auntie (Y/N)!” 

You smiled when you saw your sisters daughter running over to you as fast as she could. Leaning down you took her in your arms, hugging her. You lift her up in your arms holding her, her little arms wrapping around your neck.

She looked over at Scarlett and back at you. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Scarlett.”

Your niece gasped. “She’s so pretty.”

“She is very pretty.” You looked at Scarlett, giving her a loving smile.

Seeing you and your niece together warmed Scarlett’s heart. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her think of her future with you and the possibility of starting a family with you.

You set your niece down right when your parents, older brother and sister walked over to you and Scarlett. “So you’re the plus one.” Your older brother said.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around your waist, you smiled and blushed at the action. You cleared your throat. “This is my girlfriend Scarlett.”

They all introduced themselves. Your parents, brother and sister were happy for you, they all could tell that Scarlett made you happy which is all they could ask for.

Your brother walked over to Scarlett, glaring at her. “If I find out that you hurt my sister in any way you’ll be dealing with me.”

You groaned and hid your face into Scarlett’s neck. Scarlett gently tightened her arm around you. “I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt (Y/N). I love her with everything that I am.”

Your brother smiled. “Good, we’ll get along just fine.”

Your sister couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. Honestly she was about to have the same talk with Scarlett but he beat her to it. But at the end of the day they were all happy for you.


End file.
